Love at first sight
by itanejiluver
Summary: Teenage-Neji meets Itachi at the library and falls instantly in love. This is a prequel to drabble 5 in 'kiss me while I sleep'. It follows their developing relationship and the period in time in which Neji experiences some family angst. Pairing: itaneji, Warnings: slight family angst and cuteness. Enjoy!


Itaneji oneshot. Prequel to 'restless' in my drabble series "kiss me while I sleep". Dedicated to all of my lovely readers and supporters for 'kiss me while I sleep'. I hope you all enjoy this! (I only know who a few of you are cuz of reviews and stuff, but yeah…please know that this is for all of my readers!)

Fifteen-year old Neji stood back and surveyed the bookshelf in front of him. It was full of manga, and Neji's eyes roved restlessly among the brightly colored book spines. Today, he was craving an old read…something sweet and something that gave him that fluttery feeling in his chest.

Normally, he didn't read sweet and sappy, _girly_ books, but today was an exception. He was hiding out in the library until his uncle's temper went down back at the house. Somehow, Hinata had snuck out of the house last night to go see Naruto and it was all Neji's fault.

He didn't understand why Hiashi disapproved of Naruto. Ok, well Naruto was a bit clumsy and he had no manners to speak of, but he really was a great guy. He was optimistic, funny, kind, self-motivated, and it was easy to see that he cared about Hinata a lot.

Anyways, somehow Hinata had managed to get out of the house to go see him last night, and even though Neji's room was the attic and Hinata's room was on the first floor, it was _still_ his fault. How was he supposed to have heard when Hinata got out? Neji sighed. When his uncle was angry, someone always got punished, and Neji had a feeling that it was going to be him. He wasn't looking forward to…whatever it was that Hiashi had in mind for him. Neji shuddered; he was probably going to be locked up in the attic again, and Hiashi would only let him out for school and for mealtimes. Hiashi had done it once before when Neji had stayed out two hours past his curfew the year before; Neji had been very careful not to cross the line ever since.

Neji reached out and grabbed a couple of volumes of Cardcaptor Sakura and stuck them in his book bag along with the other heavy novels he'd grabbed. He'd need _something _to do when he was locked up in his room; his uncle made a point of taking his laptop away after eight o'clock when he was being punished.

He turned around to go, only to trip over the footstool right beside him and go sprawling across the floor; his book bag went flying through the air. Neji winced at the sounds of all his books thudding to the ground.

He groaned, and then pulled himself up while glaring at the footstool. As if his day couldn't get any worse.

To his surprise, Sasuke's brother hurried around the corner and raised an eyebrow when he saw Neji getting off the ground. "I heard something heavy falling…are you alright?"

Neji flushed. He'd only seen Itachi a few times before when he'd gone to their house for a project, and here he was making a really horrible impression on him. "…Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a bit clumsy." He leaned down and started picking up his books again.

Itachi moved forward and bent down to help him. "Cardcaptor Sakura?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji stared at the ground. Apparently, fate felt like screwing him over today. "Um…yeah."

"They're really cute. Have you read them before?" Itachi handed them to him with a kind smile on his face.

Neji held back a quiet gasp of surprise. Ok, so maybe his day wasn't that bad after all. "Hm…yeah. I just wanted to read something happy," he muttered, suddenly shy. The fact that Sasuke's older brother was extremely good-looking had not escaped him.

"Bad day at home?" Itachi smirked at him as he followed the younger teen from between the aisles.

Neji glanced over at him. "How did you guess?" he asked wryly. His uncle's strictness was legendary throughout the whole city ever since the debacle over Hinata's attempt to introduce Naruto to her father.

Itachi leaned against the counter while Neji checked out his books. "That shit happens a lot at my house too, what with my father and-" Itachi cut himself off sharply and changed the subject. "Are you busy right now?"

Neji glanced over in surprise. "Hm…no, not really. I'm just wandering around downtown looking for a chance to stay out of the house for as long as possible."

"Do you want to hang out? We could go for some coffee and…talk." Itachi felt a surge of pity for Neji. If he was here, he might as well help out; after all, he'd been the point of his father's wrath too many times to count.

Neji blinked in surprise, but decided it couldn't hurt. After all, even though Sasuke did have a hoard of stories about the many times Itachi played pranks on him, he always had that loving expression on his face when he talked about his brother. Nothing could beat that honesty. "Sure. Um…where do you want to go?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow as they stepped outside of the library before glancing up at the sky. "It looks like it'll rain soon; why don't we head down to that café on third street? And while we're walking there, you can tell me what's got your uncle upset this time."

Neji hurried to catch up with Itachi as he took off down the street in long, graceful strides. He opened his mouth, and before he quite realized that he was pouring out his life to a complete stranger he was telling Itachi everything about what had happened that morning.

_A few hours later…_

Neji laughed and leaned back in his chair, loose and relaxed after talking to Itachi.

Itachi was a very good listener; he listened to everything Neji had to say and asked questions and paid attention to him the whole time. Afterwards, he would offer him advice, or tell him something to make him laugh. Neji had also learned several things about Itachi during the conversation as well; first of all, Itachi loved sweets, second: Itachi's choice to study medicine at Konoha University did not sit well with his father, and third: Itachi loved Sasuke and his mother very, very much.

Neji glanced at the clock and squeaked in horror. He should have been home two hours ago!

Itachi looked at him in amusement. "…Did you just squeak?"

Neji blushed, but tried to cover it up. "Shut up," he snapped back. "Um…I have to head back home, now."

Itachi looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow. He too had failed to notice how much time had passed; it seemed that Neji was very good company indeed. Then, he looked out the window at the rainstorm raging outside. "Do you need a ride home?"

Neji shook his head as he stood up before slinging his bag over his shoulder while Itachi followed suit. "No, I can just take the bus back to my house."

"Do you have an umbrella?"

Neji bit his lip, and then shook his head no.

Itachi's shoulders relaxed. "Are you uncomfortable spending more time around me?" he teased. "My car's parked near the library, but I can give you a ride home if you don't mind sharing an umbrella."

Neji blushed, but followed Itachi out of the café and stepped under his umbrella. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

"It's no trouble," the eighteen-year old responded as they set off. He'd graduated out of high school at sixteen but had taken a year to tour the world with his cousin Shisui before returning to Konoha and beginning his studies. When he'd chosen to study medicine at K-U, his father had flown in to a fit of rage. His father had wanted Itachi to be a police officer like every single other person in their extensive clan, but Itachi wasn't having it. And, as son of the clan leader, he could potentially get away with it. He understood when Hiashi often antagonized Neji about his interest in science when Hiashi really wanted Neji to grow up and become Hinata's bodyguard. He also could see that Hiashi did treat Neji a bit harsher than his daughters, but that was understandable. After Neji's father had died in a train accident four years ago, Neji had been sent to go live with his uncle.

Neji looked remarkably like Hizashi Hyuga. It was obvious that Neji was clearly an endearing but painful memory to his uncle. Of course, that didn't mean it was fair that Neji was treated somewhat harshly, but it made sense. It was also obvious that Neji was also still healing from the trauma of four years ago.

Itachi jolted when he realized that Neji had been speaking. "What, sorry?"

Neji flushed. "Um…you just drove past my house, Itachi."

Itachi bit back a curse and turned the car around. "Which one is it?"

"It's 2432, the large white one on your left," Neji said patiently. Itachi had been silent the whole car ride except to ask for directions, but Neji had to pluck up his courage before he lost his chance again.

Itachi stopped the car in front of the house, but Neji didn't get out. Instead, he fidgeted slightly before letting out a deep breath. "Um…do you think we could meet up and talk again sometime? I…I enjoyed myself today, and I'd really like to see you again." Oh god, he sounded like he was asking him out on a date. Neji cringed, but stood his ground.

Itachi thought for a moment before making a decision. He pulled out his phone and turned to face Neji. "You can give me a call whenever you want to talk, and you can come over if you ever want to see me. I can give you my cell number if you like?"

Neji blushed violently, but reached for his phone and entered Itachi's contact information in to his address book. He reached out to open the door when Itachi's hand shot out and stopped him.

"What is it?"

Itachi frowned and struggled with what he wanted to say before releasing Neji's arm. "Take care of yourself."

Neji smiled softly at him. "I will." He reached out and opened the door before running towards his front door while trying to protect his book bag. Just before he was about to put his key in the lock, he glanced behind him to see Itachi watching him through the car window.

He gave him a smile and a little wave and tried to ignore the little flip his heart did when Itachi smiled and waved back before driving away through the rain. Neji unlocked the door and slipped inside; he'd just taken his shoes off when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Meet me for lunch next Saturday?_

A slow smile unfurled across Neji's face before he replied. Then, he squared his shoulders and headed towards the kitchen where he knew his uncle was waiting. Hopefully, he would be spared from being locked in the attic.

XXX

_Three years later…_

Neji smiled and tightened his grip on Itachi's hand as they threaded through the crowded tables at a popular restaurant. Ever since the first time they'd met at the library, he and Itachi had started dating. They'd stayed together for three years, and now Neji was attending classes at K-U while Itachi continued on his path to becoming a doctor.

Neji blinked in surprise when Itachi lead him up the stairs leading up to the terrace of the establishment. "'Tachi, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Itachi smiled down at him. He did love surprising Neji, and even though his boyfriend's birthday had been a week ago he still felt compelled to throw him a party.

Neji gasped in surprise when he saw all of their friends and family waiting for them on the terrace floor of the restaurant. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Don't act like you aren't pleased," Itachi said smugly. "It's been a while since everyone got together."

"Thank you," Neji whispered just as they hit the top of the stairs and were engulfed in a crowd of people.

Itachi's hand slipped in to the pocket of his dress slacks and fingered a quaint, purple velvet box in his pocket. The party wasn't the only surprise he had for Neji tonight.

XXX

Neji laughed at a joke that Naruto made while taking a sip of champagne from his glass. Suddenly, the room went quiet.

Neji turned towards Itachi, only to squeak in shock when he saw that Itachi was on his knees in front of Neji's chair.

Neji watched in a daze as Itachi pulled out a small, velvet box and opened it. Inside, a small, glittering ring was nestled within the black silky folds of the box.

Neji's mind spun as Itachi opened his mouth, his thoughts flying through his mind. Weren't they too young for this? They did share an apartment for college, true, and they'd been together for some time but…Had Itachi gotten Hiashi's approval? His own father's approval? Should he really be saying yes to this? Itachi was three years older than him, but Neji had barely turned eighteen. Was it ok to-

Itachi's voice cut through his thoughts. "Hyuga Neji."

Neji attempted to say something, but the only noise he could make was an odd sort of squeaky sound.

Itachi smiled then. "Neji, will you marry me?"

The entire room held its breath.

Neji stared at Itachi. "I-I…I don't know what to say," he whispered.

Itachi gazed up at him imploringly. "Just say yes," he murmured. "Say you'll marry me."

Neji remained silent for a few moments, and people began to lose hope that he would say anything at all.

Neji opened his mouth and everyone tensed. "Yes." He said it slowly at first, and then he said it again more surely. "Yes. Yes, yes yes!" He started laughing and crying even as the terrace exploded with whoops, hollers, and applause.

Itachi slid the ring on to his finger, and they sealed their deal with a kiss. Neji helped Itachi up and squealed in delight when Itachi picked him up and spun him around, laughing all the while.

However, the happiness was simply not meant to last.

Hiashi Hyuga strode forward, the fury on his face silencing the room with one glance. He bore down on the now-frozen couple.

"I refuse to recognize this union," he spat angrily. "I will _not_ hand my nephew over to an Uchiha!"

Neji swallowed hard before glancing up at Itachi who looked equally stunned. "Uncle, I-"

"Silence!" Hiashi bellowed. "It's a simple choice, nephew. Him, or your own family. Choose now."

Neji gripped Itachi's fingers and tried to stand up to his uncle. "I thought you approved of our relationship."

"I _tolerated_ it," his uncle snarled. "But I will _not_ tolerate this marriage! Enough is enough, Neji! Come to your senses and return to your family. You're too young for this."

He felt Itachi still beside him, but Neji shook his head. "Uncle, I-I can't-"

His uncle cut him off brutally. "I don't ever want to see your face again! Do not consider yourself part of the Hyuga anymore!" he spat and stormed out of the room while calling to his daughters.

Hinata and Hanabi rushed to Neji's side. "We'll stay by you," Hinata assured him quickly. "We'll try and change his mind-"

"Hinata!" Hiashi roared.

Hanabi squeezed Neji's hand before scurrying away. "We'll stay in touch. Good luck to both of you!" she whispered before vanishing after her father.

Neji stared in shock at his uncle's retreating figure. Had he really…had he really just been _disowned?_

Neji watched in a daze as Itachi broke the party up and sent everyone home before leading him down to the car.

"Are you still sure about this, Neji?" Itachi pressed him. "He's your uncle and your family…I understand if you don't…" Itachi swallowed hard.

Neji finally grounded himself and came out of his daze. "No," he said clearly. "No, I'll stay with you."

Itachi frowned. "Are you sure? Because-"

Neji's face crumpled and he burst in to tears. "I'm sure! I'm really, really sure I want to stay with you, but what I need you to do right now is to hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright because I just got disowned by my family!" he sobbed.

Neji instantly felt Itachi's arms embracing him and he cried in to Itachi's shirt while Itachi cradled his head and whispered sweet words of comfort to him.

Unbeknownst to them, Hiashi Hyuga stared at the couple irresolutely before slipping out of the parking lot. He had made his choice about his nephew's relationship, and there was no turning back.

XXX

Itachi and Neji's wedding was a happy affair despite the glaring absence of Neji's entire family. In the end though, Naruto had managed to produce Hinata and Hanabi for the second half of the ceremony. It was the first time Neji had seen them in the ninth months after the proposal, but they could only stay for a few minutes after the ceremony before rushing back to the house. They stayed in contact through emails and letters and the very rare phone calls, but Neji was still terribly lonely.

They gave him their good wishes, and then hurried away and Neji knew instantly that he wouldn't be seeing them for a very long time.

Therefore, it came as an appropriate shock when Hiashi Hyuga showed up at the married couple's apartment a year later with an extremely awkward expression on his face.

When Neji opened the door, he screamed and slammed the door in his face before running for Itachi.

"What's the matter?" Itachi gasped, grabbing Neji firmly around the shoulders. "Who's at the door?"

"H-h-he's…" Neji gulped for air and attempted to get ahold of himself. "U-uncle," he stuttered out. "My uncle's at the door."

Itachi stared at Neji for a moment before pulling the door open, only to find Hiashi Hyuga still standing on their doorstep.

Itachi opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally managed to articulate. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I see that both of you are home right now."

Itachi stepped away from the door and glanced back at the living room where Neji stood looking extremely panicked. "Neji, go put some tea on the stove, love?"

Neji nodded jerkily before fleeing in to the kitchen while Itachi led Hiashi to the couch in the main room of the apartment.

Itachi made sure Hiashi was comfortable in their living room before heading in to the kitchen to check on Neji.

"Do you know why he's here?"

"No!" Neji hissed even as he removed the tea kettle from the stove and rummaged around for an extra teacup. "I don't know why he's here. What should we have with the tea?"

"Madelines," Itachi answered without pausing. "Can you think of a reason why he might be here?"

"He's here to pay off my student loans?" Neji asked shakily. "I don't know, Itachi. I really don't." Neji balanced the tea tray on one hand while grabbing the extra sugar.

Itachi sighed and followed Neji out the kitchen. "I guess we'll find out," he muttered under his breath.

Hiashi attempted to smile kindly at Neji, but it came off as more of a grimace. "How are you doing Neji? It's been a while since we've met."

Neji hands were shaking as he filled his uncle's teacup. "I-I'm fine." He shot a look at Itachi before bravely continuing on. "H-how've you been?"

"I've had some health complications, but otherwise I've been alright."

Neji looked up sharply. "Health complications?"

"I had surgery done on my arm," Hiashi said dismissively, "but I'm alright now." He turned towards Itachi. "And you, Itachi. How are you studies proceeding?"

"They're going quite well," Itachi said slowly. "I just had a set of exams done, and I'm waiting for the results."

"I'm sure you passed with flying colors," Hiashi said in dry tone. "And you both are doing well, health wise? You're getting along well with each other?"

Neji hastily interceded. "Oh yes, we're doing very well Uncle. Quite well. Although…we are having a bit of trouble paying off our student loans," he added with a small smile. "Itachi's already has a part-time job in addition to his classes and the same goes for myself but we still…well, we're not exactly rich," he said with a nervous little smile.

Hiashi instinctively reached out towards Neji only for Itachi to knock his hand out of the way.

"Don't touch him," he growled. He knew full well that Hiashi hit Neji on occasion, and ever since their proposal Itachi hadn't trusted the man one bit.

Neji tugged Itachi's hand in to his lap while Hiashi raised an eyebrow, but leaned back in to the sofa. "I realize that I have not been particularly…ah, _present_ in your life as of now, Neji, but if you ever require financial help you need not hesitate to ask for help from me any longer."

Neji's hold on Itachi's hand tightened. "Ah…well, we'll have to discuss it but thank you for your offer, U-uncle."

"Excellent. Well, since you two appear to be in fine spirits, I'll take my leave now." Hiashi set down his half-finished tea on the table and slipped his coat on even as Neji automatically stood up and placed the teacups on the tray.

Itachi on the other hand, remained seated. "So…that's it?" Itachi said in disbelief. "You estrange yourself from Neji for a _year_ and all of a sudden you drop by and tell him that he's part of the family again?"

"Itachi!" Neji gasped, even as Hiashi turned back from his position by the door. "He didn't mean it, Uncle!" Neji said desperately. "We're very grateful and-"

Hiashi cut him off. "No, Itachi is right. Unfortunately, I have never been very good at this family sort of thing, but I am…truly trying my best for the both of you. Now, it was very nice seeing both of you and hopefully we'll be able to meet up again soon. Neji, I believe you will find that you can now access your Hyuga bank account which has remained untouched since last year, as well as all of the other privileges you had as part of our family. You should receive an email from the corporate headquarters containing account information for Itachi as well. Now, this little chat was quite entertaining but I must be going. I'm sure we shall be seeing each other very soon." With that, he left the apartment and its dumb-founded couple with a sharp snap of the door.

Itachi and Neji stared at each other before Neji moved around the quaint coffee table and collapsed in to Itachi's lap. "Did that really just happen?"

Itachi instinctively started petting Neji's hair. "Um…I guess so. Wait a second; did he just say that he'd see us again soon?"

Neji nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Itachi reached down and pulled Neji's face up for a kiss. "Well, you're family's back with you now."

"You mean, I'm back with my family?" Neji smiled when Itachi tickled his ribs. "Yes, I'm back with my family. And we suddenly have a lot of money right now."

Itachi smiled softly. "I'm not really concerned about the money right now."

Neji snorted. "You wouldn't be. Sentimental idiot."

Itachi just smiled and kissed Neji again. Sentimental idiot or not, he'd been worried about Neji. Neji had been getting quieter and more moody as the year progressed, but hopefully things would change.

His mind was drawn back to the kiss when Neji made a small noise and shifted in his lap. Itachi responded by flipping their positions over so that Neji was the one lying down on the couch beneath him.

Neji stared up at him. "In here? But, Itachi…_oh…_"

Itachi purred before leaning down to kiss Nejis neck.

Yes, things were definitely starting to look up.

**a/n**: Funny how this was only supposed to be about 1K words. I guess my mind got carried away with me :) I suck at endings cuz I hate them, but I tried…I might end up re-editing it. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
